Making the Most of Second Chances
by Nathan4Haley
Summary: A NH fic. Lucas never joined the team and therefore Haley never tutored Nathan. High School life continued as though the other did not exist. Can A chance meeting at an airport change the courses of their lives forever? Please R
1. First Encounters

**A/N: **Well This is the first fic I've posted here, I started writing this a while ago, and lost inspiration.  
But I've decided to pick it up again thanks to the wonderful ideas by Mel! Honestly without you I dont know If I'd be posting this now so thanks  
You may have read the first chapter before but there is a lot more already written so that means lots of UD's only if I get lots of feedback!

**Backround: **Well its set around 15 years in the future, everyone is 32, Lucas never joined the basketball team back in High School, so never really mixed with Nathan. Therefore Haley never tutored him, and both went about as though the other didnt exist.

_Can a chance meeting in a airport change the courses of their life?_

Read on to find out (It may be a bit slow in the beginning but trust me it picks up )

* * *

"Would passengers flying to Tree Hill please report to Gate 6, That's All passengers travelling to Tree Hill report to Gate 6 please, Your flight is ready to board. Thank you" the overly cheerful voice boomed over the speakers of JFK airport.

The place was bustling with people, leaving and arriving. Some were saying their tearful goodbyes, hugging and embracing, others waiting to greet those who have returned.

All these emotions in one place, and there at the check in counter was one royally pissed off Haley James.

"I'm sorry miss but were going to have to ask you to step to one side…" the lady behind the counter told Haley.

Behind her was a long queue grumbling in annoyance at having to wait; Haley seemed completely unaware of the hatred her fellow passengers had for her.

"No! I know I have it! Its in here…somewhere…" she argued trailing off at the end, she was scrambling through her purse trying to find her boarding pass.

She was sure she had placed it in the zip pocket, she remembered double-checking everything, yet here she was ready to go back home and she couldn't find her ticket.

Beside her, was a little girl no more than five, dressed in a blue summer dress her light brown hair tied neatly into two pig tails, she tugged at Haley's jeans "Mum!"

"Not now sweetie" she brushed her daughter off, continuing to rummage through her bag. "But mum!" the little girl continued… "Look Abby if you keep on we wont be able to get back home!" Haley spoke softly before returning to her search.

"Miss."

"Mum…"

"Please would you just…"

"I really need to pee!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted a tense Haley, causing her daughter, the clerk woman and everyone else in the queue for that matter to stare at her oddly.

Running her hands through her hair hastily frustrated at the way her morning had gone. She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her daughter holding her against her hip.

"I'll be back!" she told the woman before heading off to find a toilet.

Strolling down the terminal, shades on, dressed in classic jeans and shirt, Nathan Scott, professional basketball star smirked as he passed various teenage girls giggling and drooling over him.

He knew he was gorgeous. He adjusted his shoulder bag and gave a cheesy hand wave and smile to the girls, leaving them squealing in delight.

Engrossed in the attention, he jumped slightly as his phone began to ring. Snapping it out stylishly he spoke with oozing charisma and charm which no one would be able to resist.

" Jessie! How's my favourite PA doing today?" he asked smoothly, his tone soon changed as he began speaking in a rather loud angry voice.

"What do you mean you cant get them? I only promised to sponsor them if they would make sure that they could attend anywhere I choose…" the voice on the other end was quickly trying to calm down a fuming Nathan.

"No! You don't understand…I am turning up in Tree Hill in less than a few hours and you're telling me they're not gonna be there?"

He went into tantrum mode, used to getting anything…and anyone he wanted, he wasn't used to not getting his own way, he took after his father and was a firm believer in discipline…that's what got him into professional basketball in the first place.

Rage pumping through his body now Nathan added dramatic hand movements, waving his arms around and twisting his body as Jessie was trying to settle things on the phone… he threw his arm back yet again; banging into someone sending their bag and its contents flying across the terminal floor.

"Oh God" Haley spat out bending down to pick up various items which had been sprawled out.

"Just do it!" Nathan spoke into his phone clasping it shut and sliding it back into his Jean pocket before bending down to help Haley pick up her belongings. She snatched the things  
up and threw them in her bag.

"Are you blind?" she asked, still on the floor, seeing her boarding pass laying on the ground by his feet she smiled to herself and retrieved it…well at least one good thing had come out of this.

Nathan placed his most enchanting smile on his face and raised an eyebrow at her

"Well now I've seen you… you're beauty has blinded me."

Haley rose her head before shaking it appalled… " Oh boy!" she muttered looking back up at him, she saw his eyes were still transfixed on hers.

And for a few moments they just stayed like that, for an instant Haley saw something in those eyes… something familiar, but she couldn't think what… she stood up slowly dusting off her jeans, she felt his eyes still on her and she knew she had to ask him…

" Thanks…" she cocked her head to the side quizzically "do I know you?"

Nathan flashes her a cocky smile "It is extremely possible." He says huskily while throwing a wink in her direction.

"Hmm" Haley mused, this guy was a complete jackass, she lost interest quickly darting her eyes around the airport.

He continued, totally unaware of her lack of attention "Your sons might have posters of me."

Haley looks down at her girl; this was highly unlikely "Four daughters"

He flashed a grin down at Abby he chuckled softly " Well, they may have. Ya know..." He smirks and leans in to whisper by her ear "One of those juvenile crushes on me."

By now she had had enough, and began to walk off, picking up her boarding pass, and sliding it in her back pocket " Doubtful" she answered.

For some reason Nathan had this gut feeling that he should follow her, he does so, keeping a few paces behind "So I play for the Cavaliers." He told her, hoping it would impress her in some way, it worked on so many girls.

Haley really couldn't be bothered with this and with her back still turned she mumbled "Wonderful."

However a part of her mind wouldn't let her forget what she saw in his eyes Turning around she spoke hand on hip the other holding her daughters hand "But that still doesn't answer my original question."

Nathan had been to busy focusing on her figure he had forgotten her question "Which was?"

'Unbelievable!' she thought "Forget it." Haley sighed " It's pointless." Twisting back around she carried on back to Gate 6.

Just then Nathan puts his hand on Haley's shoulder. Annoyed She turned around, faced yet again with those deep intense blue eyes.

Nathan has a goofy smile pointing to his head "I got hit in the head a couple years back, I have short-term memory loss."

Any feelings of lust she had, soon vanished as she realised how thick he was, she narrowed her eyes at him "I feel my IQ dropping as we speak." And with that she finally began to walk away, this time she wasn't going to stop again.

Nathan calls out to her "you're charming."

Haley yells back over her shoulder "you're oblivious."

As she was engulfed by the crowd, Nathan remained fixed to the spot staring at where she'd disappeared, "now she was different" he muttered to himself before looking up at the screens to find his gate number.

* * *

**A/N:** Well thats the first installment! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Laughter and Arguements

**_A/N: Firstly I wanna say a HUGE Thank You to all those who reviewed! It means so much to me that people are actually taking time to tell me what they think! Its great! and Encourages me to UD more!  
_**

**_Ok Now this next chapter is especially long, as just when I was gonna post this last night a scene popped in my head so I had to get it down and include it! I warn you, that you may not like Haley to begin with, and think she's acting like a Bitch, but honestly she has good reason to, and its not her real character, reasons for her being stressed will be made clear in future chapters!_**

**_that being said!_**

**_I wanna say thank you again for all those who reviewed, please cotinue to do so!_**

**_Now enjoy_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Thank you madam…we hope you enjoy your flight." The airhostess smiled, handing back her ticket. "Thanks" Haley muttered struggling under her luggage to walk down the tiny plane aisle.

She dragged her daughter behind her and made her way to her seat. Thank god they weren't sitting in the middle row, instead they had two of the side seats.

"Mummy! Can I sit by the window I want to see the planes!" Abby squealed in delight. Haley agreed reluctantly, taking the middle seat, glad to be sitting down, it had been such a long and stressful day.

Making sure her daughter was strapped in properly, Haley pulled out her book and flipped to the dog-eared page. Peace at last.

"John Steinbeck…'The Grapes of Wrath'…sounds interesting!" she heard someone above her, and from their voice she already knew who it was…

"Oh god this has got to be a nightmare!" she moaned closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh baby for me it's a fantasy!" Nathan spoke smoothly, a smirk playing at his lips. He chuckled softly to himself at the face Haley pulled, slinging his bag into the overhead carrier before throwing himself into the seat next to her.

"Isn't this cosy?" he whispered into her ear, his breathing heavy.

"Ugh!" Haley sighed, twisting her body so she was facing her daughter, who was already asleep. Any hope of switching seats now were thrown out the window…nope she was stuck with Nathan Scott for a good few hours…oh how this was torture.

"Someone up there must really hate me!" Haley muttered to herself as she began to read again.

Nathan overheard and looked over at her, " do you believe in fate?" he asked his face deadly serious.

"What type of question is that?" Haley furrowed her brow, at the pure randomness of it.

"Its simple really, do you or do you not believe in fate?" he asked her again, his blue eyes burning intensely into her own auburn ones.

She had to look away; "no" she sighed, placing her book down on her lap.

"Well don't you think it was fate that made us sit next to each other?" he persisted.

"No…" Haley was getting annoyed now…what was this guy talking about, they had only just met,

"I believe I must have been a serial killer in my past life as that is the only reason why God would want to punish me so much now by making me spend an entire flight with you!" she spoke harshly, running out of breath at the end.

"You really put a lot of thought into that didn't you!" He smiled at her, amused that she was getting so flustered about such a simple question.

Haley raised an eyebrow at him quizzically...this guy was unbelievable. Honestly how could one man be so annoying? She had only just met him yet she knew that right now she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"I feel sorry for your parents…" Haley drawled, "Having to admit they raised such an consequential member of society!" she rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly at her own joke.

"Why are you using such long words?" Nathan asked, his brow creased.

"I wasn't aware that I was!" Haley bit her lip, trying to remember what she had previously said.

"Well, why do you have to be so complicated about things? Why cant you put it in simple words?" he shrugged his shoulders, emphasising his point.

Why did this woman have to come off all high and mighty, like she was looking down on everyone else? Nathan despised that, how people could get him so wrong, just because he doesn't look like the sharpest tool in the box doesn't mean he's completely lacking intelligence. If he's honest most of it is for show anyway; he's learnt that playing dumb, can sometimes be a winner with the chicks, especially when they themselves are too stupid to know otherwise. However he had the feeling playing the inane card wasn't going to work with this one.

"To most people, what I'm using IS colloquial English!" Haley sighed,

Somewhat dumbfounded that this man sitting next to her has obviously never had an intellectual conversation in his life. It wasn't that she was a snob or anything, it was just that she knew how to use proper English. That is why she had loved it so much in High school, for hours she would write poems, which mostly turned into song lyrics, that she sang whilst strumming her guitar or playing the piano. A large part of her life was music, and for a while she believed that it could be part of her future too. Not that she ever thought she could make it big, she couldn't imagine standing up there on the big stage in front of thousands of people. It just wasn't her, plain old Haley James was never meant for the spotlight. Instead she was meant to be part time receptionist at her husbands firm, which wasn't exactly glamorous to say the least.

"See!" Nathan exclaimed, pointing a finger in Haley's face matter of factly, "There you go using long words again!" she wacked his hand away from her face disgustedly.

"Why can't you talk just plain old American, why do you have to talk English?" Nathan asked, shaking his head at her in dismay.

Haley sat there agape; he did NOT just say that. She looked at him in disbelief, and couldn't restrain the laugh that escaped her lips as she saw sheer sincerity on his face. Oh this guy was a classic, he truly was.

"Oh my god!" Haley spluttered out, causing Nathan to look at her in confusion, " I thought people like you were a myth! But I was clearly mistaken!" she laughed again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan chuckled good heartedly, he was hypnotised at her beauty when she laughed, he could tell she didn't do it often. "Is it a myth that someone can be so sexually attractive?" he smirked slightly his hand on his jaw as he gave her a cheesy pose.

This only caused Haley to laugh harder, "Yeah!" she scoffed, "Sure thing Gorgeous!" she rolled her eyes sarcastically, The guy wasn't bad to look at… Oh hell who was she kidding he was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. As her sister Taylor would put it, 100 fuck-able! He had sexy dark hair that looked like it had been masterfully combed into place, and the most amazing sparkling blue eyes Haley had ever seen. She admired over his physique, definitely well toned. If she looked closely she could see the muscles etched on his tight fitting black shirt. Against her own will Haley's mind drifted to his chest what would it be like if he was hot…sweaty… she jumped slightly, bad thoughts…very very bad thoughts. She bit her lip embarrassed, she knew she hadn't said the words out loud, but a part of her felt as though he knew what she was thinking.

As she turned to him, ready to see a smug smile on his face, she was shocked, relieved and to her surprise, somewhat pissed off, to find Nathan chatting up one of the airhostesses. She saw the pretty blonde lean down, perfectly aware that she was giving him full view of her cleavage, he saw his eyes drift to them instantly, staring at her very pert breasts. Haley scowled at the public obscenity, glancing down self consciously at her own C-cups. She looked back up in time to see the blonde give Nathan a wink, followed by a sloppy kiss on his cheek leaving her bright pink lipstick clearly on his face. He chuckled at her flirtatiously, squeezing her equally pert bum as she walked off, causing her to squeal and giggle like a schoolgirl. She couldn't have been more than 17years old.

Nathan twisted in his seat to watch, Jasmine, wiggle away to the closed off section behind him. She was cute, feisty an

d obviously very horny. She'd just offered to make him a member of the mile high club. He was more than willing to take her up on that offer, as soon as he had a bit more Dutch courage. It wasn't that he was nervous, or shy, he just knew alcohol could make a whole lot of difference. It made him more confident, if that was even possible, and more adventurous, which he was definitely going to need if he was about to do this on a fully packed plane.

"She's old enough to be your daughter" her voice, froze him mid chug of the beer he had in his hand. He stared at her oddly, before wrinkling his nose up in disgust.

"That's gross" he told her, finishing off his beer and wiping his hand across his mouth afterwards. Why the hell did she have to say that? It completely put him off his buzz.

"Exactly." Haley stated yawning slightly as she turned in her seat, facing her still sleeping daughter, "So think of that while you're screwing her!" and with that she shut her eyes, and blocked out anything else.

Nathan sat there in amazement; did she really just say that?

Haley didn't have to worry about blocking anything out, Nathan never said another word, as he pulled out his headphones and slipped them on, drifting off softly.

All Haley could hear was the blasting of rap music coming from Nathan's head phones, she passed him a couple of annoying glares, which he just ignored.

Sighing heavily Haley reached into her bag and pulled out her own set of headphones, slipping the volume up high, it completely covered Nathan's music and Haley smiled satisfied.

**_By the shadows of the night I go_**

**_I moved away from the crowded room_**

Lost in the soft lyrics Haley barely realised someone shaking her shoulder trying to wake her from her daydream.

Opening her eyes she came face to face with the guy she couldn't bare to be around for more than 2 seconds. "What?" she mumbled annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Nathan smiled reaching to move a strand of hair out of her face but Haley's hand quickly blocked him from doing so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, sitting up properly and facing Nathan head on, she didn't understand what this guy was up to.

"Nothing I swear!" he held his hands up in front of him, a sign of a peace offering but Haley's determined face never changed.

"What was going on with the whole hair…fixing thing…" Haley ranted on oblivious to other passengers around her listening in attentively,

" I mean…don't you get the hint I'm not interested! Hello! Married! " She spoke sarcastically waving her left hand in front of his face. Nathan just sat there silently, taking in everything she had just said; for once he didn't have a witty reply…he didn't even try to flirt his way out of this.

It didn't matter to him if she was married; he'd done it before, no matter what circumstances Nathan Scott always got the girl. And it felt good. But this time, sitting here in a crowded aeroplane, thousands of feet above normality, he was lost.

**_  
_**

**_That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret_**

**_They don't know how to feel, they don't know what is lost_**

****

"You don't know me…" is all Nathan said, speaking softly, his head hung low; he was a defeated shell of his true self.

Haley didn't notice this, instead she went full blow on to her next dig at him, "oh I think I know your type fairly well. High school's ladies man, top guy, basketball hot shot, probably from a rich family aren't I right?" she asked,

But without waiting for a reply, she continued on. " You're used to girls falling at your feet, begging you to be with them… well that may be the life you're used to, but it certainly ain't the real world."

Haley spat out the last part and for the first time since she spoke, she looked at him, truly looked at him and guilt washed over her immediately.

There he sat his face stern staring straight ahead at the seat in front of him, pain etched clearly on his face.

Haley's defence broke completely as she realised all the hurtful things she had said. She hadn't meant them, to her he was a complete stranger, she was just dealing with her own problems and she was taking it out on him.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" she was cut off by Nathan speaking low, his voice barely above a whisper, "save it alright…" with that he got up from his seat and headed towards the communal toilets.

**_Lost in the darkness of a land_**

**_Where all the hope that's offered is_**

**_Memories of being taken by the hand_**

****

Haley was left sitting shamefully, as the sign before her changed to occupied, she wondered how long he would stay in there…how long he could hide away from her.

All she felt was remorse; she was so ashamed of herself shouting at a complete stranger…who was she to judge?

Look at her life…she rather wouldn't.

She was cut out of her reverie by Abby shuffling beside her.

"Mummy…" the little girl asked, her big brown eyes gazing at her mother, "why were you so mean to that man?"

Haley immediately cringed that her daughter had heard her little outburst, she smiled softly back at her daughter, so naïve to the world…she wished that she could get back to that… to that peace of mind. "Ah…honey… we were just…" she wasn't too sure how she could put it.

"Talking" he supplied, Nathan looked refreshed, back to his old self, a smirk replaced where his frown once was, he leant on the top of his seat casually, still standing.

Haley's eyes widened in surprise he was acting like the last ten minutes hadn't happened. Nathan took pleasure in seeing Haley's confusion he could still see the contrition in her eyes.

She was silently pleading with him for forgiveness… and he wasn't ready to give it to her.

"Mummy and daddy talk like that" Abby sighed, stifling a yawn as she fidgeted to sit up properly. Haley ran her hand through her hair; sometimes children were just too honest.

Nathan let out a chuckle; "really?" he teased raising an eyebrow at Haley, who just hung her head.

"A lot really" Abby continued on, she was a rather talkative girl, " we sometimes hear things smashing when they talk… and sometimes daddy sleeps downstairs so he can clean up" she finished, oblivious to the embarrassment she had caused her mother.

Nathan slid into his seat, twisting his body so he was facing Abby, which inadvertently meant his body was merely inches away from Haley, his leg brushing against hers constantly, no matter how hard she tried to keep her distance.

"Doesn't sound like your mums very happy." He stated, talking directly to Abby as though Haley wasn't even there.

"Excuse me!" she declared, turning towards him as well, so her body was practically pressed up against his, "what right do you have to judge my happiness?" any guilt she had felt towards him soon vanished.

"About as much right as you do to judge my life." He threw back at her, Haley's face dropped instantly, whereas Nathan simply smiled, a smug smile, which he had learnt to master from his father.

It was in the Scott genes, the face to use when you know you've just succeeded in making someone feel beneath you.

Haley's eyes cast downwards, she bit her bottom lip nervously, her voice came out in a hushed whisper, barely audible, "I'm sorry…about that earlier…I…I had no right to say…" she stumbled over her words, her gaze found his and both just stared at the other.

Nathan sighed, as he rubbed his lips together thoughtfully, he could take the easy way out, be his usual cocky self, discard anyone else's feelings and refuse her apology.

Or he could take the other way out, the harder way, which actually meant him accepting her apology and allowing his feelings and kindness to show through.

But if he chose the second way, Nathan Scott allowed himself to become vulnerable, he could be hurt, he could be beaten but mostly he could be destroyed.

He didn't want anybody to feel like they had power over him, even if it was a petite brunette in a broken marriage with four kids. No one was worth the pain.

"Like you care" he scoffed, dragging his eyes away from her dejected face to focus on the air stewardesses running around, in particular Jasmine, who gave him a flirty wink and wave, before continuing her duties.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen we will shortly be landing in Tree Hill can all passengers please make sure they have their seatbelts securely fastened, descent will commence shortly."  
_

The pilots message buzzed out of the speakers, Haley remained staring at Nathan, although his gaze was fixed on anything but her.

"I do" she sighed, turning to her daughter to make sure she had everything with her.

Nathan stole a glance, out of the corner of his eye he watched her, "I know" he whispered, so softly that only he could hear his words.

The touchdown was a bumpy ride, a truly symbolic end to a turbulent journey.

* * *

_**So What do you think? Like? Hate?**_

_**Please tell me, be it good or bad I need feedback :)**_


	3. Welcome Home

**AN: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this next installment! Please tell me what you think !

* * *

They didn't speak again. 

They exited the plane, in their separate ways, as soon as the pilot had landed and the vehicle had come to a halt Nathan was up removing his bag and heading out. Strolling purposefully to the baggage claim.

Haley heaved the last suitcase onto the trolley, there had been none left in the machine, so she had had to search for one.

She finally spotted it under the escalators out of sight, and now she knew why, not only were there 3 wheels instead of 4 but the trolley had no co-ordination at all. Still it was the only thing available for her.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to fit on the 3rd bag; Abby climbed on board sitting upon the suitcases, playing with her Barbie doll.

Exhausted from her rather testing flight, Haley panted her way throughout the terminal.

"Mummy mummy! Cynthia fell!" Abby cried, pointing to the blonde doll lying by Haley's feet.

Sighing she stopped abruptly bending down to retrieve the toy, as she did so she felt another trolley back into her from behind.

With a little yelp she stumbled forward suddenly, jerking her own trolley causing Abby to topple off the stack of suitcases with a scream. Haley watched aghast as her suitcases followed her daughter and fell to the ground, she scrunched her eyes tightly, silently pleading that they hadn't burst open.

Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding she looked up to find him, gently picking Abby up, trying to console her in her tearful state.

Turning around hastily, Haley tried to find the culprit who had barged her, yet all she was faced with was the hustle and bustle of many people going off in different directions.

Letting out an aggravated groan Haley turned to see her young daughter fast asleep, resting her head on the man's shoulders, thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

She smiled as she walked towards them, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Buddy!" he smiled back opening up his free arm to embrace her into a hug, she accepted willingly placing her own head against his shoulder. "As much as I love having my two best girls on me I think we need to pick up your suitcases!" he nodded his head in the direction of Haley's trolley, and her three suitcases scattered around it.

She groaned slightly, moving from under his arm, towards the pile, yet he pulled her arm back, "I'll do it," he flashed her a warm smile, "Here take Abs" he indicated sliding the little sleeping bundle into her mothers arms.

"Thanks Luc!" Haley smiled, resting her hand gratefully on his shoulder; she didn't know what she would do without him.

Once all the suitcases had been piled back on the wonky trolley, the trio set out to Lucas's car.

Haley lay, the still sleeping Abby on the back seat, as she climbed in the front of the shiny blue Mercedes.

"Wow Luc! What'd you do? Rob a bank?" Haley laughed, her eyes gleaming; it was something about being in Lucas's company which just made her so happy. It was as though all her problems faded and somehow they had returned to normal…when it had just been her and him.

"Very funny Hales!" he rolled his eyes at his best friend, he had missed her when she had moved to Cleveland he always knew she would get out of this town, the small place of Tree Hill. She had always been a girl with big dreams, she wanted to explore, and as soon as the time to go to university arrived, she had gone…and left Lucas behind.

"So how did you get these new set of wheels?" she enquired running her hand approvingly over the dashboard, the car was amazing with leather interior, a surround sound system…the seats even had TV screens in the head rest.

"Its not mine" he replied matter of factly, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him.

Haley raised her head quickly, "Luc!" she squeaked, "You…you stole…"

"Its Peyton's" he cut her off, flashing her a toothy grin as he chuckled slightly. Haley let out a sigh of relief, smacking him playfully on the arm, "God you scared me!" she smiled, "For a minute I thought my sweet and innocent Luc had turned into a criminal!" her hearty laugh surrounded the car.

"Yeah Hales, Look out for me on 'Americas Most Wanted'!" he joined her in the laughter, and it had seemed that the years apart were vanishing and they were back to the same old teenagers they once were.

"So how is Peyton?" Haley asked, her eyes drifting to the back seat every now and then.

"She's great!" he told her, an instant smile tugged his lips at just the mention of his Fiancé's name. "She's just been offered the new Gavin DeGraw album!" he beamed proudly.

Peyton had always been artistic, often her drawings allowed her to release the emotions she was bottling up inside…that she was too scared to put into words. So she drew, and throughout all her teenage years, the various artworks graced her walls. She even had a huge montage of faces she had worked on plastered on one side of her bedroom.

Due to her weekly comic strip, which she often used to reflect teenage life and how living on the popular side was never as perfect as it seemed, she was offered a contract with BGM Records. She designed album covers; her previous work had included The Get up Kids, Tegan and Sara, YellowCard and 3 Doors Down; and now she had the chance work with Gavin DeGraw, one of her favourite musicians.

"Wow! That's great!" Haley answered enthusiastically, she was happy for Peyton, and for Lucas. She would have never envisioned the two of them coming together. Peyton was one of the "In" crowd, a cheerleader, and the complete opposite of the studious quiet Lucas Scott.

However if Haley truly thought about it, she couldn't think of a couple better matched. Tortured artist meeting tortured basketball star…Well what would now be tortured mechanic. During his High School years Lucas had been a brilliant player, often he would spend his spare time down at the river court shooting hoops with the guys, yet he never entered the team. As on that team was Nathan Scott…and behind Nathan Scott stood Dan Scott and he couldn't…he wouldn't put his mother through that.

Due to Lucas's decision to stay off the team he hardly ever had the unfortunate luck of running into his younger brother. Both boys kept themselves to themselves, their lives continued as though the other did not exist. And this remained that way until Nathan left to attend the prestigious 'High Flyers' camp, after that neither saw the other again.

Lucas nodded his head, still grinning.

"So how are you Luc?" she asked, her gaze drifted out the window, floods of memories coming back to her. He pulled up at the traffic lights, placing his hand softly on hers. "More importantly…how are you?" he gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand with his own.

Haley turned to him, her brown eyes meeting his crystal green ones; she bit on her lip nervously and let out a sigh. Life hadn't been exactly perfect. Here she was a 32-year-old housewife with four children…she was too young. She had barely lived before she was tied down with a husband and her first child at 20.

The dreams she had been anxious to achieve since she was a little girl had long ago disappeared, and instead he life was monotonous, every day was the same and that scared Haley the most.

"I don't know what to do Luc! I just…I just really feel like a mess right now." She sighed letting out a shaky breath; Lucas's eyes were filled with sympathy, as both stayed silently looking at the other.

The sound of car horns broke them out of their reverie as they noticed the lights had turned to green and they sped away. The rest of the journey was made in silence, Haley fiddled with her hands in her lap, she didn't mean to break down on him, not when he had so much in his own life to deal with. But it was so hard for her to keep this to herself.

When she had moved to Cleveland she was on her own, she didn't know anyone, and now over ten years later she still felt the loneliness. Sure she had made friends at her daughters' school, but she never went out, she didn't have someone to confide in…not like Lucas.

Staring out the window at the scenery going by, Haley sighed as she contemplated her life… she missed her girls already. Sara and Faith stayed with their grandparents up in Cleveland, whilst Joy who at 12, believed she was old enough to decide where she wanted to live insisted to stay at home with her father…Jack…. Jack Moore.

Her mind started to re-play their last conversation before she left but was snapped back to reality as Lucas brought the car to a halt. Haley twisted in her seat, already feeling the discomfort from being stuck on a plane in the same clothes.

"Home sweet home!" Lucas chuckled softly as he opened his door to exit; Haley let out a small yawn, stepping out of the car properly before raising her arms over her head, stretching out her back.

A warm smile graced her lips as she looked up at the familiar home, childhood memories racing back to her, it seemed like a lifetime a go… she began to walk up to the house easing her way around the back of the car, where Lucas was retrieving her suitcases.

"Uh Hales!" he asked, grunting slightly as he lifted the heavy luggage, she spun round towards him, "You forgetting something…" her brow creased, confusion etched on her face.

Lucas laughed, "Or Someone?" he indicated his head towards the back seat, to where a still sleeping Abby lay.

"Oh God!" Haley yelped, how could she forget her own child! She opened the backdoor, cooing softly to her daughter, "Come on Abs…time to wake up" the little girl slowly raised her head, her lids still heavy from her deep sleep. "We're home!" Haley smiled, bending down and picking Abby up slowly, resting her head on her shoulder.

Lucas smiled at his best friend, and her little girl, who he had never met until today. In fact Lucas had only ever met her first child, Joy. He had yet to meet little Faith and Sara. Since Haley moved to Cleveland she had only returned once… and that was for Keith's funeral.

A few years after she had started her new life, Haley Moore received the devastating news that Uncle Keith had passed away. She returned to her home of Tree Hill, heavily 7months pregnant and with a one-year-old Joy, her newly wed husband by her side.

That had been the last time Lucas saw her, ten years ago, she still looked the same, her light auburn hair cut just below her shoulders, a sweeping fringe which lay just above her eyelashes, giving her face a mysterious look. Cheeks a rosy pink, her lips matching. She had still managed to maintain her figure, her slender hips were encased in tight hugging denim jeans, and a plain Tee framed her upper body nicely, with a stylish blazer finishing off the ensemble. For a housewife with four children, she still looked young, fresh and stylish. Just as he remembered her.

"Haley! Honey your home!"

Haley looked up towards the front porch and smiled, making her way up to the older woman.

"Karen" she sighed allowing herself to be enveloped in her warm embrace, the dark haired woman ran smooth circles over Haley's back. "We missed you sweetie"

"I've missed you too…" She replied, slowly a couple of tears trickled down her cheeks, God she had missed Karen so much. Being part of a large family, and the fact she was such a quiet child often meant she got over looked. Her own parents didn't pay her a lot of attention, so to her Karen was like a mother, she spoke to her at least once a week, more than she talked to her own mum and dad. They were too busy travelling around the country in their RV to come and visit her and their grandchildren.

"Hiya hunny!" Karen smiled, stroking Abby's hair smoothly, "you must be Abby"

The little girl gazed at the woman in front of her intently; not one to be shy, Abby flung her hands around Karen's neck and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"My mummy told me you're my grandma" she proclaimed smiling broadly, proudly showing off her two front teeth.

Emotion washed over the two women, Haley smiled at her daughter, squeezing Karen's hand tightly, she could sense that what Abby had said shocked her.

"Why yes I am." She replied, placing a chaste kiss on the little girl's forehead.

Silence washed over the group for a couple of minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the wind as it whipped through their hair.

"Come on Grams!" Lucas chuckled placing a comforting hand on his mother's back, "Lets go inside"

Karen scolded him playfully as she carried Abby in doors, Lucas following, Haley stood back for a second, trying to collect her thoughts, she knew they would both have questions, both be interrogating her as to why she was back home. She had the answers, but was she ready to face up to them?

She took one last breath of the fresh air, releasing it shakily before pushing the door open and entering her past.

* * *

_**Thats it ! Please R&R!**_


	4. Not Such A Warm Welcome

**Heya Guys! God I cant belive its been so long! But I hope you're still enjoying the story, although this chapter has no NH, there is plenty more to come, so I hope you rough it out for now and just gain the backround knowledge. **

**Please Review !**

* * *

"Hello Brooke Davis…Sexy hot vixen at your service!"

"Brooke! What have I told you about answering your phone like that!" Nathan sighed, lounging in one of the airport seats as he waited for his PA, Jessie, to pick him up.

"Calm down superstar! Caller ID! Like I'd say that to just anyone!" Brooke smiled on the other end, whilst filing her nails and flipping through the new issue of Vogue at the same time. She was sitting behind the counter at her newly opened Boutique, 'Diva Dolls' it was a little shop along one of the busiest high streets, right in the centre of Cleveland. Every item was unique, hand crafted and made out of the finest material around. Brooke designed everything in the shop, from the cute tank tops to the exquisite gowns, which took pride of place in the shop window. 'Diva Dolls' was never completely packed, her clothes weren't the cheapest, so her main customers were those who had the money to flaunt off the beautiful expensive attire.

"Save it for just me huh?" Nathan smirked, resting the phone against his ear and shoulder, as he searched through his bag for his wallet.

"Please…Like you could have me!" she scoffed.

"I could if I wanted!" he retorted, slinging the bag on his shoulder and heading for the duty free. Brooke Davis had been his best friend for longer than he could remember, they both had attended Tree Hill High, him, captain of the Basketball team, her, captain of the cheerleaders. It seemed like the perfect match, yet neither let it go further. Of course they had tried, with all the rumours spreading around about them, they thought they might as well. But it never went further than a kiss; They had both pulled apart and laughed, knowing that it was never gonna happen. So they remained friends, close friends. When Nathan got the deal to join the Cavaliers straight after High Flyers, he was on his own that was until he bumped into Brooke, who was studying fashion at CSU. Since then the pair were inseparable, sharing an apartment in the city and being there for each other always. Nathan didn't know what he would do without her.

" Down Boy!" Brooke chuckled "So anyway BFF, how was the flight?"

"Broooke!" Nathan whined scanning the alcohol section "How many times have I told you not to call me that! Such a chick thing!"

" You love it really!" she smiled to herself placing her hand out in front of her to admire her handiwork. "So…flight? Good? Bad?"

"Try awful!" he sighed finally seeing a bottle of Jack Daniel's that looked appealing and placing it in the cart.

"That bad huh?"

" Yeah, the food was shit and I sat next to biggest bitch ever!" he bit out, the memory coming back to him, it was enough to make him reach for a second bottle of JD, and then a third.

"I take it she wasn't a fan"

"She hadn't even heard of me!" Nathan found himself pouting; he had made it big now, professional basketball, the Cavaliers, that was huge.

"Aww poor Natey wasn't able to score?" Brooke whispered it out sarcastically; laughing at the fact that Nathan's ego had sky rocketed ever since he turned pro. Before he was a high-class player Nathan always got the girl, he was never short of women, yet when he turned into the major league. He turned into God or something. Every girl was after him, and they didn't know why but they were ready and willing to be his fuck buddy.

"Go on laugh it up!"

Brooke carried on laughing, mostly of his childish behaviour than anything else.

"Ok Nathan I'm sorry…" she sighed, still trying to control her giggles.

"Whatever" he sulked as he passed the tobacco section and was tempted to buy a pack, he had just given up. His basketball physician said if he carried on smoking basketball was out. So he gave up, just like that. If you placed him with an ultimatum between basketball and anything else, his answer would always be basketball.

The line went silent for a while, neither knowing how to fill this awkward silence…

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed, causing Nathan to temporarily move the phone from his ear.

"Jeez Brooke, do you mind turning it down?"

"Whatever" she chirped, obviously not affected by his moody response! "Guess who I just signed up…I'll tell you Catherine…Zeta…Jones!" she proclaimed letting out a squeal after her confession.

Nathan couldn't resist the smile that crept on his face or the small throaty laugh at his best friend, he was really happy for her. She had tried so hard to break Hollywood and now she finally had.

"That's great Brooke!"

"I know isn't it!" she laughed "her people called and said they want me to design her dress for the Oscars! The Oscars Nathan do you know what this means!"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me!" Nathan shook his head, turning the aisle as he saw the cologne section, picking up his signature scent, D&G.

"I'm gonna be huge! I mean, Catherine Zeta Jones! She's huge! Well not huge as in…well unless she got knocked up by her grandpa again--"

"Michael Douglas…her husband?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah that guy," Brooke replied, missing a beat, "Anyway, everyone knows its not what you win but what you wear, and she's gonna be in all the top magazines and its gonna be my name under designer!"

"That's great Brooke really, but I gotta go…" his phone beeped indicating he had another incoming call. Distracted by this he banged into someone, making his cart clang, apologising he headed towards the cashier.

Brooke didn't let this go unnoticed…

"Nathan what was that?" she asked, her brow creased in concentration, "That's bottles banging together…" she gasps slightly, "You're in duty free!" she exclaims.

Nathan rolls his eyes, already knowing what was coming next. "I'm not getting you anything" he cuts her off before she can even say anything.

"How did you—Never mind" she sighs, "Just get me 'Pure Poison'!"

"What?"

"The perfume stupid!" she rolls her eyes, shocked that anyone could not know what that was.

"I told you Brooke…I'm not--"

"Pretty please!"

"No! Now I really gotta go! Love you, bye!" he smiles as he hangs up on his best friend. Leaving her pouting on the other end, before she smiles softly and carries on working.

He remembers he still has a call waiting as he accepts it…its Jessie.

"Your cars waiting outside for you Nathan, George will be coming in to collect you" She informs him politely before ending the call.

He sighs in relief that he can finally get out of this airport. He begins pushing the cart to the queue line, before jogging back to the cologne section, picking up a bottle of perfume, and placing the Dior bottle in the cart.

"Mr Scott, the umm…escorts you requested are just outside." The old man smiled as he placed the last suitcase onto the trolley.

"Thanks George" Nathan replied, slipping on his sunglasses and running a comb through his hair, making sure not a strand was out of place.

"There are also a lot of reporters, you better be careful" George smiled towards him, dressed in a smart black suit, and chauffeur cap. He had been Nathan's driver for 8 years, and had been treated well. Everyone on the outside saw this tough cocky arrogant player, yet George knew that deep down, there was something in him, something that not a lot of people saw…and it was good.

"I always am" he smirked, zipping up his '23' hoodie, Jordan was his hero, such a mastermind at his skill, Nathan would often find days when he would watch his games, trying to pick up tips, and moves. He wanted to be the best and what better way to do that then to learn from the best. When asked what jersey number he wanted he didn't hesitate to state '23'. In Nathan's eyes, It was like he was representing him a bit. "Now tell me…are they looking hot?" He chuckled raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" George replied laughing, he was old enough to be their granddad, but still, it didn't harm to look.

"Well let's go then!" he grinned heading out towards the terminal gates, pushing the glass doors open. He was instantly blinded by the numerous flashes of light from the bulbs of photographers' cameras. This was what he was used to; the frenzied stalker antics of the Paparazzi, no matter where he went they always found him. Raising his hand up to shield his eyes, he tried to see forward, blinking to adjust to the lights. But felt his hand been yanked downwards, and a small arm encircling his. Looking down he saw a pretty petite brunette, smiling up at him flirtatiously, skimming her tongue over her teeth. Before he could speak to the gorgeous beauty, he felt another arm encircle his biceps on his left, turning he saw this striking blonde, her hair rolling off her shoulders in soft waves. She winked at him playfully as the duo began leading Nathan through the media.

Jessie had pulled through, she had managed to get them to escort him through the airport and not only that but by the looks of it, she managed to get the two best looking ones too. Nathan gleamed down at the two women on his arm; they were dressed in their traditional outfits, super short orange hot pants, with the white vest top, proudly proclaiming "Hooters" across they're breasts. He had signed a deal with them 3 years ago, on that contract it stated that Nathan would be paid a crazy amount of money, as well as having the 'Hooter' girls attending any where he chose.

They were nearing the car now, the shiny black limousine was pulled up right outside the entrance, Jessie stepped out trying to usher the paparazzi away from the vehicle, as George packed up the suitcases and headed toward the driving seat. Nathan began to slide into the comfortable leather seats, about to bring the Hooter girls in too, when Jessie pushed past them and closed the door, shouting for George to go in a rather stern matter. Before Nathan could open his mouth to protest, the car had picked up speed and was now zooming towards the exit and out onto the high way.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan practically screeched, frustrated that his PA, who was supposed to do everything HE told her, was now controlling him.

"What the hell was what?" she replied matter of factly, Jessie was not the type of woman to be pushed around, especially by a man like Nathan Scott. She did her job, and she did it well, she was always able to attend to any special request Nathan threw at her and she always did it with a smile on her face, although some times she had to restrain herself from wiping that stupid smirk off his face!

"You sent them Hooters away! Why?" he screwed, those girls were hot, and a guaranteed pick-me-up after the flight from hell.

"Because Nathan, you cant concentrate with them here." She spoke, with him nodding his head slightly in reluctance, "And do you really think you could turn up at home with them two bimbos?" she rose her eyebrows at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes, throwing his head back against the headrest, "Fine…ok you're right." He sighed, reaching over to the mini-bar and pulling out a nice cold beer.

"Nathan, we need to discuss your contract" Jessie breathed, this was always a touchy subject, but it had to be addressed.

Nathan ran the cool bottle over his forehead, "what about it?" he bit out, although he knew what she was going to say.

Jessie approached this carefully, she really wasn't in the mood for angry Nathan, "look…you're not exactly getting any younger--"

"Thanks!" he scoffed.

"You know what I mean Nathan!" Jessie placed her head in her hands, letting out a small groan, " your 32, and I'm sorry to say this but you've got to start thinking about retiring."

"Nathan rose his head to look towards his PA, cocking it to the side slightly, "Michael Jordan was 32 when he got back into the game, I'm at my height now why would I give that up?"

"Don't you want to start new things? Nathan your whole life has been about basketball! Don't you want a family? Something to be proud of?"

Nathan stared at her incredulously, "Something to be proud of?" he repeated, "How about winning the NBA Most Valuable Player award three seasons in a row? Or the MVP triple crown? Or being a part of a team that's won the NBA five times?" he ticked off the achievements on his hand, "My whole life has been dedicated to this game, the constant pressure on my back to put a ball through a hoop. I'm better than most of those young punks out there, so why should I quit? I worked hard to get where I am now, so I'm sorry if I'm not in a rush to give it up." He bit out, keeping his glassy eyed glare on Jessie before resting his head back again.

Jessie looked at him and sighed, there was nothing she could do to get him out of this bad mood. The rest of the journey was made in silence; both were relieved when George had announced they were here, that Nathan jumped out of the limo immediately.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Nathan?" Jessie asked, Nathan nodded his head in the affirmative. George smiled at him softly before patting him on the back, leaving his bags at his feet.

Jessie smiled at him, as she backed up towards the car, "I'll call in a couple of days Nathan, maybe I can fit in some charity functions or something?" she shrugged her shoulders, as he just stared back at her with no reply and no emotion on his face. "Yeah…" she sighed, "Um... so enjoy it" she told him quickly before jumping in the limousine and going.

Nathan stood anxiously at the door, it took him a couple of minutes to build up the courage and press the doorbell, once he did his head bowed down and he began fiddling with his hands.

After a couple of seconds, a pretty woman opened the door, "Nathan" she breathed out, blinking to push back the tears.

"Hey mum." He whispered, staring up into her face now, which was covered in worry lines, but her eyes still sparkled as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Deb mumbled into his shoulder, both not wanting to let go, Nathan slowly released his tight grip on his mother, holding her elbows, he asked her the question that made him travel all this way…

"How is he?"

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you liked, left you in a little suspense, please Review:-) **


	5. Coincidental Meetings

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews :) I love reading them all!**

**Hopefully you like this next installment **

* * *

He looked at her softly, watching her at the kitchen table, her head resting in her crossed arms, she looked tired…worn out and not the same as he remembered. He placed a cup of hot coffee in front of her "Drink up" he smiled as she blinked a couple of times becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Hmmm" she mused bringing the mug to her lips, "Thanks Luc" Haley glanced up at the wall clock hanging up, it was one in the afternoon, she must have drifted off for a couple of hours. "Where's Karen?" she asks yawning slightly.

"Karen's here!" the dark haired woman chuckled as she walked out of Lucas's old room, where a still sleeping Abby was resting. She headed towards the counter, filling up her own mug before joining her son, and in her eyes, her daughter at the kitchen table. "It's so weird to see you in my kitchen again Haley." Karen smiled, it had been so long since she'd seen Lucas's best friend, of course they had kept in contact but it wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry I haven't come down sooner" Haley sighed, propping her chin up on her fist, "its just…things at home are so…" she struggled to find the word.

"Complicated?" Lucas supplied, reaching to place his hand over hers, Haley smiled at him softly before squeezing his hand and biting her bottom lip nervously, "yeah" she whispered. A slight shiver shot through her as she thought back to her life in Cleveland. Her children back at home…and her husband… she brought herself out of her thoughts as she felt Lucas gently rubbing his thumb over her palm. She looked up towards the two of them and noticed they were both staring at her intently, worry clearly etched on their faces.

Haley took another sip of her coffee, allowing the burning liquid to scorch her tongue, anything to take away the real pain. "I'm sorry this is all so spur of the moment" she shook her head, "but I just had to get out of there…to get…" Haley could feel the tears forming behind her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, shed been too strong for too long.

"Honey, you're welcome here anytime" Karen smiled at her, "you know that". Haley nodded her head mutely; afraid that if she spoke the truth would just come rolling off her lips and the tears would flow.

Lucas looked at his best friend dejectedly, he had never seen her so depressed, so upset, and it killed him that she was like this, and he couldn't do anything about it. It hurt him more that Haley hadn't told him what was wrong, he wanted to be there for her, to help her get through this. He let out an aggravated groan as he looked up towards the clock. "Damn" he mumbled, knocking back the rest of his coffee.

The two women looked at him puzzled, " I gotta get to work" he sighed, standing up from the table and placing his mug in the sink, "I promised I'd check in on the new machinery we got coming in". Eight years ago Keith had died suddenly, he was on his way to pick up Karen and Lucas from the Café; but sadly got smashed into by a car running a red light. 'Keith's Mechanics' had then been handed over to Lucas; he took great pride in the fact that he was running the place in his uncle's memory. Luc walked towards his mother, planting a kiss on her forehead, before walking around to Haley doing the same, lingering longer and wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. "Everything's going to be alright Hales" he whispered gently in her ear. She smiled up at him warmly, hoping he was telling the truth, "Now shoo!" Haley chuckled, "we don't want you late for work!" she playfully hit him on the butt as he headed towards the door, about to leave, "Oh Hales…Dinner. Tonight. With me and Pey?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Haley replied, finishing off her own coffee, running her finger absentmindedly over the rim of her mug. Lucas seemed happy with her response and with a final wave walked out of the house. Karen watched Haley carefully, she was still transfixed on the cup before her, her eyes glazed, a small frown set on her features, where was the fun spirited Haley James that she had known and loved? Then she remembered, she was no longer little Haley James, now she had matured into Haley Moore, housewife and mother to four little girls, and she still had her whole life ahead of her.

"Haley dear." Karen spoke up, "Why don't you go lie down? I know Abby's in there and there's not much room…but--"

"Oh Karen I'm sorry to just turn up like this, but I had no where else to go, and I would of stayed with Lucas and Peyton, but things are so hectic over there right now, they just don't need me and my confusion!" Haley rambled on.

"Don't be silly!" Karen chuckled "I just cant believe its in 3 months"

Neither could Haley, "Lucas is finally tying the knot" she chuckled, him and Peyton had been together way over 6 years now. When Haley and most of the students at Tree Hill moved away Lucas and Peyton were the only ones remaining. What started out as an innocent friendship soon turned serious a couple of years later, when both realised they're future was with each other.

"Took him long enough!" Karen smiled, Haley let out a hearty laugh, manoeuvring around the kitchen tidying away, "You know you don't work for me anymore Haley, you don't have to tidy up!"

Haley span around, dishcloth thrown over her shoulder, "I know" she smiled, washing up the dishes in the sink, "But I feel I should…I need to do something"

"Go and get some sleep that's what you can do" the older woman approached her, gently easing the plates out of her hand and began washing them herself.

"No I cant sleep…" she shook her head.

Karen turned to face her, placing her hands reassuringly on her shoulders, "well then go for a walk Haley," she smiled, "A bit of fresh air will do you good."

That really did seem like a good Idea, she needed to get out, to get a feel for the place again, but she couldn't. "I cant…what about Abb--"

Karen smiled, cutting Haley off, "I think she needs to spend a bit of time with her Grandma don't you?" she beamed, so proud that the little girl had called her that, she didn't have any grandchildren of her own. So for Haley to have four girls, and for them to call her grandma, meant the world to her. "Go on now!" she shooed Haley away with her hands, the young woman laughing as she quickly picked up her handbag, and headed towards the door.

"Thanks." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper, Karen nodded her head in acknowledgement, before turning her back and continuing washing up.

* * *

"So that's it?" he asked, a tumbler of Jack Daniel's in one hand, his other kneading his forehead tiredly. He had only been back home for less than two hours and already he felt the strain, the constant tension that sparked through his body as soon as he entered the house. It was never a happy home, although they acted like it was and plastered a smile on their face, none of it was real. It was all fake, even down to his parent's marriage. He knew they weren't happy, often wondering how life would have been if they were able to free, it was his fault. By him being born, he had forced them to remain together; he had suffocated them both and made them become the people they were today. And he hated himself for it.

Deb nodded mutely, she sat opposite her son on the couch, Nathan was leaning back in the main armchair, she rested her elbows on her knees, head in hands. The past week had been the toughest of her life, that's why she had called him home, she needed someone to share this with, she needed him to comfort her. "He…uh…has to go in tomorrow for a multislice computed…uh…tomography scan'" she stuttered, " it's a new state of the art discovery, best treatment money can buy." She smiled encouragingly at Nathan, wanting to make sure that he was in safe hands.

Instead Nathan scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Trust dad!" he bit out, "he may be dying, but you bet he's gonna go out in style, flashing his cash!" he downed his drink in one go, gasping as the liquid stung his throat.

Deb gasped, shocked at her son's outburst, "Nathan! That is your father you are talking about!"

"And?" he replied quizzically.

"And he deserves to be treated with some respect!" she exclaimed, raising from her seat coming to stand in front of him, hands on hips. Her face stone cold, she admits there wasn't a lot of love in her relationship with Dan. It had started off that way, but she knew she didn't have his heart that was taken way before, to a woman she still envied today.

Nathan laughed, "He lost my respect a long time ago!"

She let out a long frustrated sigh, "So why are you here Nathan?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "Why did you fly all this way? To rub it in his face? If you did, that's just…"

"You want to know why I came?" Nathan slammed his glass down on the table beside his chair, he felt the tumbler explode in his hand, shards of glass flew in all directions. He rose from his chair pointing his finger in his mother's face. "YOU! You were the one who phoned me in hysterics! You were the one begging me to fly down here to help you, to help you cope through this…through this mess. So now I'm here ok? I'm here…for You!"

Deb took a deep breath, shaking slightly at the recent eruption from her son, then without warning she broke down, collapsed on the floor. Tears bursting through her body, uncontrollable and unstoppable, Nathan slid down beside her, embracing her slightly, he shushed her softly, whispering repeatedly in her ear, "It'll be ok mom…It'll be ok."

Nathan threw the last of the glass in the bin, and looked towards his mother, she was sat back on the couch, her hands still visibly shaking, "I'm sorry." Nathan mumbled, taking the seat next to her, "Its just…you know how I get with dad."

"I know sweetie" she clasped his hand in both of hers, squeezing it gently, "but he's not well Nathan, and he needs you. He needs you to be there for him"

Nathan looked up in his mothers eyes, he saw them still glazed over, he knew that her soul had left her, she looked so lifeless. He wondered if she could see that reflected in his own eyes? Cos that's how he felt, lifeless, empty, useless, he stared down at their entwined hands, "I don't know If I can." He spoke throatily, a sob threatening to spill, how could his father cause him to feel like this, like he was so broken.

"Just go up and see him" she begged, twisting to face him, "He would love to see you." Nathan scoffed, kicking at the carpet with his toe, he always did that when he was nervous, "I mean it Nathan…He really wants you here."

"I--"

"Please Nate…for me" Deb whispered a single tear trickling down her face, Nathan nodded mutely, rising from the comfort of the couch, and began taking the stairs two at a time. He had to get this over with as quickly as possible. Inside his head he continued to play his mantra, the same one he had repeated since he was ten years old, "He can't hurt me…he can't hurt me…he can't hurt me"

Pushing open his parent's door slowly, Nathan saw his father lying there, eyes closed. He had never seen him look so old before, age clearly shown on his face.

"Well are you coming in or you just gonna stand there?"

His voice cut through Nathan like a knife, the man who had made his life a living hell for as long as he could remember, and here he was, sick…ill…practically on his death bed, and still he terrified him.

"How are you?" Nathan asked, still not moving from his spot.

"Good!" he flashed the famous Dan Scott smirk, "never better!" he tried to push up on his hands to sit up straight, his frail body not strong enough to support him, almost making him slip, Nathan rushed to his side, placing a helping hand on his back.

"Get off me I'm fine!" Dan barked, shrugging Nathan's hand off and resulting to remain lying straight on his back. Why did he even bother? Nathan sighed, why did he run over to his father so quickly, he knew the reaction he was going to get, yet still he just wanted to please his father.

An awkward silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity, before Dan finally spoke up, "I caught your game last Sunday Nate!" he exclaimed. Nathan didn't reply, he knew what was coming, he was gonna get a right earful about how he didn't get enough points, and how he should be playing much better. For Nathan it was old news, he had already heard the same story, at all different stages of his life, no matter how much he gave, or how much he sweat, it still wasn't enough for the great Dan Scott!

And sure enough he lectured him, for a solid 5 minutes about his game, and how he could improve, Nathan just stood there and took it. The words passing through one ear and out the other, "—I mean it Nathan, you better buck your ideas up or soon enough you wont be playing at all. I would of played way better than that lame ass effort you give, If--"

That was it, Nathan had heard too much, "Well you didn't play did you dad? Cos you quit! You gave up…you were weak!" he practically shouted, he was sure his mother could hear them, but at this point he didn't care, " So don't you dare talk to me about how much effort I put in! I have worked my ass off to get where I am now. And no one- not even you, is gonna take that away from me." He harshly spat out at his father, not even waiting for a reply before he walked out of the bedroom, racing down the stairs. He passed his mother in the kitchen, before she could speak Nathan cut her off. "I tried mom, but he's still an arrogant son of a bitch!" he threw out towards her, yelling the last obscenity so that Dan could hear it upstairs. Slamming the door as he exited the Scott mansion, he jumped in to his Aston Martin DB9, and sped off, destination unknown, he just needed to escape. A silent sob escaped his throat as he spoke softly

"He can't hurt me…he can't hurt me…he can't hurt me"

* * *

What possessed her to come here she had no idea, she didn't think this would have been her number one spot in Tree Hill, but it had a calming serenity about it that was just what she needed. In this silence she had time to think to reflect on her life back in Cleveland, her home, her broken marriage.

Jack Moore had been the love of her life, in some ways he still was. She still remembered how they first met, she had stumbled in late to her first English lecture, she had seen him sitting there at the back watching her. Haley had been caught in the rain, soaked through to the skin. She had sat at the back in front of him, Jack had leant forward, and without saying a word placed his jacket over her shoulders. She knew then that he was her knight in shining armour…oh how things had changed, she thought to herself.

"So we meet again!" the voice whispered huskily next to her ear, she felt their breath on her neck, goosebumps popped on her skin. She spun around to be met with his smile, the dazzling smirk, which could charm the pants off any woman.

"You!" she exclaimed raising an eyebrow at him puzzled.

"Me" Nathan mocked her, raising his eyebrow also. Haley rolled her eyes at him as she turned back around to face out towards the water.

"What? Are you stalking me now? Is that it?"

"Well when you talk like that you're just too irresistible!" he chuckled sarcastically coming to sit beside her on the bench, both staring straight ahead.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question!" he replied matter of factly, causing Haley to look at him properly for the first time, God why did he look so familiar? She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, she probably had never met him before in her life.

"Well I did come here for some peace and quiet. But now you're here it doesn't look like I'm gonna get either of those things." She scrunched up her face; a slight scowl set on her features. Why did he have to come and interrupt her alone time, she just wanted to be by herself.

"Why are you so angry?" he bit out

"Why are you so annoying?" she replied not missing a beat.

They both stared at each other's stern faces, before breaking out into laughter all the tension and built up frustration seeped out of both of their bodies. Nathan watched her laughing, just as he had on the plane, and noticed how beautiful she was when she didn't have her guard up. She must have caught him looking at her, as she stopped suddenly, a small blush creeping on her face as she sent him a shy smile.

"Look, I'll promise to stop be annoying if we go and get a coffee now!" he charmed, beginning to get up and come stand in front of her.

Haley looked at him cryptically; again that sexy smirk was enticing her, even though a part of her was screaming 'You don't even know him!' She bit on her lip indecisively as she thought about it, she needed someone to vent at, to take out all her anger on, and him standing there so cocky, was the perfect guy.

"I'll go if you shut up!" Haley copied his smirk, a false air of confidence washed through her as she tried to appear strong and sure. He smiled back at her goofily, which caused her to groan in annoyance as she realised, he was going to stay anything but silent.

"Fine!" she gave in raising her hands up in mock defeat, "But just try not to act too stupid." She told him bluntly as she jumped off the bench, and walked beside him to his car. Neither saying a word as Nathan opened the door for her politely, then walking around, climbing in the driver seat and speeding off… away from the Rivercourt.

* * *

_**Thats it ! please R&R **_


	6. Getting to know you

**A/N: I know its probably been a year since this was UD! and thats awful, but in honesty I'd fogotten I posted this fic here! So there are a few chapters already typed up and ready to be posted, and im working on the next installment, which should only take a few days... I hope you're still reading, and still interested...**

---

The silence had remained as Nathan sped along the quiet roads; every so often he would glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She was staring out the window, in her own little world; he was transfixed on her. He leant forward to turn on the radio, loud R 'n' B music blasted out of the speakers. Haley grimaced slightly, 'Dear Lord' she thought, 'I can't listen to this music'. Without saying anything, Haley swiftly moved forward and changed the station, the soft sounds of Coldplay, 'Fix You' filled the car, as she rested backwards with an appreciative smile.

Nathan looked at her in shock, his brow creased as he changed it back to Kanye West, she scowled at him before placing it back on Coldplay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked incredulously, swatting her hand away from the radio, and once again changing it back to his station.

Haley groaned frustrated at his actions, she poked him in the arm, allowing her the access to change back the music. This debate carried on for several minutes, until Haley gave up and leant her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you!" Nathan said, chuckling at the childish behaviour they had just been a part of.

Haley huffed slightly, arms folded across her chest, bottom lip jutted out, "I was just trying to save you from that crummy music!" she pouted.

"This is the best music around!" Nathan exclaimed, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear stick, dangerously close to her thigh.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Just admit." She proclaimed, "One of your weak points is that you have crap taste in music!"

"So what's one of my strong points?" Nathan smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Haley scoffed and turned towards him, her leg brushing against his hand, she didn't seem to notice, but he certainly did, "Please. I don't want your ego to get any bigger!"

"That's not the only part of me that's big!" he winked at her, chuckling at her distaste. He was having fun winding her up, he decided to see how far he could take it. "How about we go to a more, private secluded spot, instead of the coffee house?" he wiggled his eyebrows causing her to burst out laughing in his face.

She stopped to look at him, and saw his eyes were sparkling, 'God what was it about him?' she wondered, 'he looks so damn familiar'. Again she was brought away from her thoughts due to him looking at her expectantly, still having not answered his question, "In your dreams!" Haley replied matter of factly.

"Trust me, you are!" the same smirk graced his features again, he pouted his lips, blowing an air kiss in her direction.

Haley groaned slightly, as she shook her head "You're such a perv, you know that?"

He ran his tongue over his teeth seductively, watching her face as he did so. She scrunched it up and turned away from him. He smiled, laughing at her, "Oh sorry I forgot, You're Married!" he drawled the last few words, rolling his eyes.

Her head shot towards him at his words, she didn't say anything, just smiled at him slightly, her face stern and void of emotion. The tension in the car had skyrocketed, as she continued to shift her body completely towards the window. Nathan knew not to push it, as he watched Haley. 'What the hell had happened to her?' he wondered. As he continued driving in silence until they reached the Coffee House.

They entered the café still in silence; Nathan was just about to lead her to an empty table in the back, when he was stopped of his actions.

"Oh My, If it isn't little Miss J!" Haley and Nathan both looked up to see a man, who looked to be in his early fifties. Tufts of grey were mixed with his light brown sandy hair, dressed in casual jeans and shirt, Nathan swore he'd never seen him before.

However Haley clearly had, as her eyes danced and a huge beam over took her face as she rushed towards the man and slung her arms around his neck, "Its great to see you again Mr Sawyer!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly to her, Larry chuckled at her behaviour.

She pulled back slightly, allowing him to hold both her hands in front, he stared down at her appreciatively, "Why Miss J, haven't you grown!" he smiled, spinning her around for effect. Haley laughed at his behaviour; Larry Sawyer had been like a dad to her when her parents had been travelling. She always went to him with any problems, and he was sure to protect her against anything. "It has been more than 10years" she laughed.

"Has it been that long! God time goes by so quickly these days!" Larry shook his head; Haley just smiled up at him, nodding mutely.

"Why didn't my daughter tell me you were coming down?" He asked, Peyton and Haley had been friends in high school, they never were best of friends. Peyton had hung around the in-crowd for the first few years, until she bored of it. She realised that friends weren't only worried about what you looked like, or who you got off with, instead it mattered who you were and what you believed. She quickly disintegrated from the life of popularity and often hung around with Haley and Lucas, but more often then not, choosing to remain alone, either drawing or just brooding.

"Well she's been busy to say the least!" Haley looked up into the eyes of a very proud father.

"I've waited all my life for that day" he spoke wistfully, "I always thought…when her mother died…I just thought it had broken her…" he trailed off tearfully.

Haley rubbed her hand up and down his arm, "They are perfect together." She spoke softly, just above a whisper; "He'll take good care of her!" Haley told him, and he smiled back at her reassuringly. He knew it was the truth, ever since the day he met Lucas he knew he was a good lad, one who would be loyal and trustworthy, and Larry couldn't be happier to see him with his daughter. "I know!" he chuckled, sniffing back any signs of tears, "anyway… I wont keep you." He began to turn towards the exit, his head nodded in Nathan's direction, who was trying to act discreet in watching them from a nearby table.

"Oh...No. You don't--" Haley began but was cut off by Larry bringing her in for another bone crushing hug, as he whispered in her ear, "We must meet up before you go back home Miss J!" she sighed contentedly at the childhood name.

"Absolutely" she nodded allowing him to move out of her grasp.

"Now I must go and kill my daughter for not mentioning your arrival!" he chuckled as he exited the café, Haley laughed lightly as she watched him walk down the street, waving as he turned around quickly. She re-entered the café and saw Nathan waving her over, sitting there with two cappuccinos in front of him.

"How did you know what I wanted?" asked Haley, her brow creased as she wearily sat down opposite him, sitting in this practically empty café Haley had the overwhelming feeling of doubt. Not only was she married, but secondly she didn't know anything about this guy, apart from the obvious fact that he was an arrogant slime-ball.

"Lets just call it intuition!" he smirked, bringing the mug up to his lips, and taking a mouthful of the scorching liquid, licking his lips at her afterwards. She rolled her eyes at him, as she took a sip of the beverage in front of her. "You don't know me" Haley muttered, mostly to herself than him, she needed to convince herself that the man sitting opposite her was nothing more than a stranger, yet how come she felt so connected to him?

The small words Haley had spoken hadn't gone a miss to Nathan, "Oh, but I know you like the older man!" he chuckled, raising his eyebrow into a perfect arch. She stared back confused, stopping mid-slurp from her cappuccino. Confusion etched clearly on her face. 'Older man? What the…?' she thought, as she glared at the still sniggering Nathan. He gestured with his head, by the exit, where Haley and Larry had just been standing, "You know" he smiled, sipping at his drink, "Grandpa over there!"

Haley gasped; twisting to where Nathan was indicating, and realising what he was insinuating, "He is a family friend if you must know!" she bit out, angry that this man could suggest such a thing.

"Yeah sure!" he scoffed, leaning back in his chair and taking no notice to Haley's distressed reaction that was playing out before him.

"Ugh!" Haley groaned, placing her head in her hands, she took a couple of deep breaths, this guy was testing her patience. Big time! Her mind was racing so fast, having to deal with the bullshit at home, and now this guy? It just wasn't worth the drama.

"You think you are just so…" Haley began but was cut off by the voice that was now infuriating her by the second.

"Charming?" he supplied, his smirk hidden by the mug in front of his lips. Haley's eyes grew big in surprise, could this guy's ego get any bigger?

Sensing her reaction he changed his answer, "Good Looking?" to this Haley scoffed, her question had just been answered, this man was unbelievable.

"Talented?" he continued, almost bursting out with laughter at her scrunched up face.

"Is that it?" she asked, rubbing the bridge between her nose with her thumb and index finger, this guy was giving her a headache. She was meant to be getting out to clear her head, to relax, and since she had met this dude, it had been anything but peaceful.

"Well there are so many other gifts I have…" Nathan trailed off, his hand on his chin, the air of confidence just radiated off him.

Haley took a sharp intake of breath, running her hands tiredly through her hair, releasing the breath she had been holding exasperatedly, "You know, I'm really thinking of beating your ass!" she bit out.

"Ooh, Have I been a bad boy?" Nathan wiggled his eyebrows, clucking his tongue flirtatiously; "I love it when you talk dirty!" he teased, speaking hoarsely.

Haley almost spat out the cappuccino she had been drinking, staring at him incredulously; he had the nerve to smirk right in her face. "You know what…" Haley began her finger pointed dangerously in front of his face, " You deserve a good kick in the…" she struggled for the right word, watching Nathan nod his head in amusement, forcing her to continue her threat, "In the…Willy Wonka!" she threw out. Closing her eyes once she realised what she had said, 'Dear Lord this is embarrassing' she thought.

"Wily Wonka?" Nathan asked, before bursting into a roar of laughter. 'Why me?' Haley mumbled, as Nathan continued to openly laugh in her face. She sat there for a couple more minutes getting more irritable by the second, as he kept on chuckling, pausing every now and then to repeat the infamous words, and then carried on again.

"Can we just change topic!" Haley spoke up, her patience long ago worn out; he stopped laughing to look at her, "Sure…sure." He replied, and a silence loomed over them. To Haley's surprise the silence wasn't awkward, usually in situations like these she would be talking non-stop, anything to break the uncomfortable quiet. However, today, sitting opposite a complete stranger, she'd never felt so content.

The moment was ruined as a pensive looking Nathan broke her trail of thought, "What do you think is worse?" He asked, "Giving birth, or being kicked in the…Willy Wonka." He smirked, trying to stifle the laugh that was threatening to spill. "Cos you know, no one can experience both" he continued, " well if they could that's…very very…wrong…so--"

"Labour definitely!" Haley answered, cutting him off, leaning back in her chair.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed shaking his head at Haley's answer, "Getting kicked, down there" he looked towards his crotch, "Is the worst pain imaginable!"

Haley remained unfazed as she took another sip of her drink, "Once you've pushed something the size of a watermelon out of you, then talk to me about pain. Believe me!" she smiled, " getting kicked in your man hood is just a blip on the radar."

"Oh yeah, Four daughters right?" Nathan asked.

Haley sat up in shock, she was surprised that he had remembered that small fact, maybe there was something to this guy after all, "yeah" she answered, "the most torture I've ever experienced, but the most wonderful too."

Nathan smiled wistfully, "So four girls huh?" Haley nodded in agreement, "so you must be…down there…" Haley's brow furrowed in confusion, 'what was this guy getting at?' she wondered, "You must be, pretty Loo--"

Realisation dawned on her like a bucket of cold water, "Don't say it! Don't even think it!" she exclaimed, rather loudly, gathering the weird looks from people around them.

"You can't stop me!" Nathan grinned, biting his lip, just thinking of it.

_All of a sudden he felt the soft feeling running up and down his leg, as it pushed further against him he realised it was a foot, to be more precise it was Haley's foot. She continued her ministrations, grazing his shin, up and down, each stroke rising. Nathan's breath became jagged, as he glanced across at Haley to see her smirking at him, twisting her finger around in her cappuccino before raising her finger, sucking and licking the cream of seductively. By this time, Haley's small size 5 feet were working they're magic along his thigh, every now and then slipping in-between to tease his crotch._

_All of a sudden her foot dropped down, and was replaced with her hand drawing small circles across his knee, with her free hand; she manoeuvred his own under the table, squeezing it gently. She led it on to her own knee, and slowly pushed his hand up, higher and higher. Haley leant across the table, whispering in his ear huskily, "Now, you be the judge on whether I'm Loos--"_

"Helloooo! Earth to Perv!" Haley sing-songed, waving her hands in front of his face, Nathan had zoned out for the last couple of minutes, and his heavy panting had Haley worried. She unsurely laid a hand on his arm, trying to break him out of his dreamland. Automatically at her touch Nathan jumped alert, looking down at her arm on his he broke away quickly, 'what the hell?' he wondered to himself. He stared across at Haley whose eyebrows were raised and her face was one of bewilderment. Obviously what he had imagined hadn't actually happened, but God it had felt so real and, he looked down self consciously, and just as he had thought, he had a hard one. 'Shit!' how was he gonna get out of this?

"Are you ok?" Haley asked, picking up her bag from the floor and placing it in her lap, she pushed the chair back slightly too, suddenly sitting here was making her uneasy. She just wanted to get back to Karen and see Abby.

Nathan coughed clearing his throat; it was as though it was a desert, completely dry. "Fine" he shifted in his seat, glancing between his legs again, still there! "Damn it" he muttered under his breath.

Haley was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, especially since he kept looking down at his pants, and the fact he had zoned off, just made Haley want to leave…Quick!

"Uh, as lovely as this was, I gotta…" she smiled politely, indicating towards the exit as she began to rise from her seat.

"Wait!" Nathan exclaimed, beginning to get up also, however realising about his predicament, remained seated, "I'll drive you!" he suggested.

"Its cool, I'll walk." Haley told him, rather urgently, already taking a few shuffled steps towards the door.

"Look, Can I take you to dinner tonight" he asked, using his best puppy dog eyes on her. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, 'how can I let him down easily?' she thought, then she remembered, "Cant I'm afraid, I'm have plans with friends." She smiled, happy that she wasn't lying, she hated doing that.

"How about tomorrow?" he offered, energy beaming off him, he saw Haley looking nervous and undecided, "Its just dinner." He told her. She let out a breath, mulling it over in her head.

"Maybe." She replied.

"Well give me your address." He instructed her pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket, placing it on her side of the table along with a napkin, "In case you change your mind" he added, a cheesy grin on his face.

Haley reluctantly walked back towards the table bending down to write Karen's address, '2332 Summerview Drive', giving Nathan a good view of her low cut top.

"Great!" Nathan looked back up at her, to see her beginning to walk away again, "See you at 7!" he hollered.

Haley didn't reply as she exited the café and began on her way, as soon as she had gone, Nathan let out a sigh, 'Right' he thought, "Time to get rid of you!" he whispered towards his crotch as he headed towards the gents.

---

"Wow" Peyton exclaimed, placing her hands either side of her head, completely shocked at the news, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Haley nodded, taking a deep breath, placing her hand on her stomach appreciatively. The waiter was running around beside them clearing their empty plates.

"Hales." Lucas sighed, reaching for her hand across the table, rubbing smooth circles over it, "Have you thought this through…properly?" he asked. He didn't want his best friend to end up making the wrong decision, which could be the biggest of her life.

Haley sipped at her water, "Guys, I've known for a couple of weeks now" she told them, "It wasn't till I was walking home that I truly realised this is what I want, This is what I need to do." She smiled sadly, unshed tears stung her eyes.

"Have you told the girls?" Peyton asked, moving around the table to sit next to Haley, putting a comforting hand around her friend's shoulders.

"No!" she said quickly, shaking her head furiously, "I'm not going to--"

"Haley!" Lucas exclaimed incredulously, his voice rising a decibel.

"I'm not going to…YET!" Haley emphasised the last word, looking pointedly at Lucas, "I mean, I will…just once it's over and done with. I…I just need this to be done" she continued shakily. Peyton kissed the top of her head affectionately, allowing the woman to lay her head on her shoulder, "Have you told Jack?" she asked, stroking Haley's hair.

Haley once again shook her head in the negative, "I went to…you know, and got most things sorted…but…I wanted to do it here, I needed to have support you know…I needed you guys."

Lucas automatically rose from his seat and picked Haley up, placing her on his lap protectively and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are never alone." He spoke softly "We will help you through this, we're here for you Haley."

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, she felt Peyton brush her hand softly over her face, wiping them away, but all she could focus on were the words she was trying to get out, it was so hard, " I know" she whispered, "That's why I came here, that's why I--"

"Look" Lucas raised her chin with his finger, making her look at him, "I'll come with you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded mutely, as she slipped off his lap into the vacant seat beside him, rubbing her tummy thoughtfully.

"Haley." Peyton called her, forcing the brunette to look her in the eye, "Are you sure? Cos once you go ahead with this, you can't--"

"I'm sure." Haley spoke firmly, "Tomorrow, its going to be over."

**Soooooo What you think? Like? Hate?**

**Do tell me!**


	7. Whats my name again?

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews... I promise you questions will be answered in the next chapter...it'll all piece together, and lets just say this ending finshes on somewhat of a cliffhanger!**

**ENJOY! **

** -------------------------  
**

The walls surrounding her were white. Completely. White wasn't welcoming, it wasn't calming or comforting, it was harsh, it was true and blunt. That's why Haley hated it. With white there were no coverings, or different shades, it was clear and it reflected a clean slate, a new beginning, a fresh start. All the things Haley yearned for but wasn't sure If she was ready to accept. She desperately wanted to start again, to remove her problems and live, but she wasn't certain if she could erase a major part of her life. Lucas sat beside her, still holding her hand firmly in his, he hadn't released it since they had entered the building, and she knew he wouldn't until they left. She gazed around lazily, scanning the room for others waiting to befall the same treatment. There were two women, both had come alone.

One was a woman, who appeared to be in her late thirty's, she burrowed her face in a magazine as well as wearing sunglasses. It was obvious she was avoiding being seen.

On the opposite end of the room sat a young girl, no more than 19, she looked nervous, uneasy, and Haley's heart went out to her. This woman was too young to be going through all this; Haley understood how she felt. She had roughly been the same age when her life had changed. When she had met Jack, things had escalated quickly, Haley had never properly been in a real relationship before, so each feeling, desire and emotion was new to her. That's what led her to being pregnant with Joy, only six months after meeting Jack. He had done the noble thing and offered to marry her, she had been so in love that obviously she accepted.

"Mrs Moore" the woman behind the counter brought her out of her thoughts, "Mr Hannigan will see you now" she smiled sweetly, before returning to her file work. Lucas squeezed her hand tighter before standing and dragging Haley to her feet also. She took one last breath, releasing it shakily.

"You ok?" his words seemed to echo through her, how could she answer that, of course she wasn't ok…but she was going to have to be.

"Yeah" Haley replied calmly, before opening the large oak door in front of her.

She was faced with an old man, who appeared to be in his fifties, what little hair he had was grey, yet his eyes still twinkled. He greeted her warmly, extending his hand over the large desk he sat behind. "Mrs Moore…pleasure to meet you, please take a seat." He indicated towards the two leather armchairs.

"Please just call me Haley" she smiled back softly, shaking his hand tightly before obeying his request and relaxing into the soft plush chair, Lucas scooted his closer so he was still able to hold Haley's hand, which she took great comfort in.

"Of course" Mr Hannigan replied, "and is this the…" he began quizzically looking at Lucas and Haley's intimate body language.

Haley's eyes widened in shock at the assumption he was making, as was Lucas, "Oh no!" Luc stumbled, looking towards Haley for help.

"No this is Lucas" Haley answered, "He's just a very close friend, nothing more."

Mr Hannigan seemed somewhat relieved, "Ah yes, very well, let's get started shall we?"

Haley nodded her head slightly, suddenly the large room seemed to be getting smaller, the walls were closing in around her and she found it increasingly harder to actually get her words out, so she remained silent.

"Right" Mr Hannigan began shifting through various papers in front of him; Haley tried to peek over the desk to see what exactly he was 'um-ing' and 'ah-ing' about. "Well I've contacted your people in Cleveland and they seemed to have briefed you well." He gazed back towards her, his tone holding a question.

"Uh…" Haley stuttered, this was much harder than she thought, "Yes…they explained the procedure to me, they…um told me that it could all be taken care of up here?" she hoped. This was the reason for her visit. She had needed to escape her old life, and for some reason it just made sense to come home, to be around friends.

"Yes" Mr Hannigan nodded his head enthusiastically, " we just need you to sign a few papers," he handed over a handful of sheets to Haley, who glimpsed over them, pretending to understand the words on the page. In truth, all the words were blurred, the black ink just seemed to spread across the page, like a dark vastness, it wasn't until Lucas gently removed the papers from her hands that she realised the smudged words were due to the silent tears that had escaped down her cheeks.

She lifted her fingers gingerly towards her face, and dabbed at the wet streaks, her cheeks blushed a deep pink, the embarrassment of the situation taking over. She sweeped both hands across her face fiercely, wiping away any remainders of tears. "I'm sorry… it's just…."

Mr Hannigan cut her off, "Its perfectly fine Haley. The situation you're in at the moment is very stressful, I completely understand what you're going through."

Haley scoffed quietly, 'Like hell he knew' she thought, how did he know her pain? He had no clue what she was going through, how much she was hurting, no one did. She was left to suffer alone. It seems ironic that just as those thoughts rushed through her head, Lucas recaptured her hand. Lifting it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss against the back of her hand, "Its going to be ok Hales…I'm here for you" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She gulped nervously, chewing on her bottom lip; "I know you are" she breathed, placing her free hand on top of their intertwined ones, grasping onto him tightly.

Mr Hannigan coughed loudly, hoping to bring back the attention of the two people in front of him, "Do you wish to continue?" he asked, a gentle smile on his lips. In his profession he constantly had women backing out at the last minute, their thoughts began to get plagued with what ifs and suddenly they were out of his door leading a completely different life. Sometimes for better, but sadly sometimes for worse, and staring across at the young woman in front of him, he hoped it would be the former.

Releasing a sigh she nodded, "yes" everything after that small acceptance seemed to speed by, Mr Hannigan was speaking to her, she knew it, she could see his lips moving, but yet none of his words reached her ears. The next thing she realised was a form being placed in front of her, a ballpoint pen on top, "Sign and print here" he marked with an 'X'.

She took the pen, her hand shaking slightly, again the words on the page were a blur, but this time it wasn't due to her tears, it was due to her heart aching inside of her, questioning whether this was in fact the right decision. She placed the tip against the paper, ready to write away, but a sudden thought stopped her. She contemplated it in her head, running a tired hand through her hair as she hastily finished off her signature, folding back the paper and handing it to Mr Hannigan.

"Splendid" he beamed glancing over the paperwork once more, "Let's start the termination."

A gasp stuck in Haley's throat as the harsh reality of what she was about to do sunk in. Never in all her life did she picture herself here, about to do something that she never before believed in. The old Haley James wouldn't do this, she wouldn't accept it, wouldn't want it. But the old Haley James had long ago disappeared, it may not be what she wanted, but it was what she had to do. She just had to.

----

"Shit!" he exclaimed, as the ball once again bounced off the rim without swishing through the net. For some reason his game was completely off, he hadn't been able to make one free throw for 10 minutes.

"DEB!" He heard the loud scream from upstairs; Nathan twisted to look up at his father's window, every minute Dan was yelling, ordering his wife about. Letting out an aggravated groan Nathan ran up towards the net and slammed the ball harshly into it, Hanging onto the rim for a lasting moment before jumping down.

"At least that's one," he muttered to himself as he jogged slowly over to his stuff by the court, reaching into his bag he pulled out a bottle of water, taking a long sip, before squirting the remainder over his head. Flicking his wrist, he checked out the time on his watch, it was only just gone 5. He still had 2 hours before his date. He smiled as he began thinking about the pretty brunette he had literally bumped into at the airport only 2 days ago. He then thought about their conversation they'd had yesterday at the café, she had definitely had an effect on him! Drifting off to that memory, Nathan was suddenly brought back to reality when his cell phone began ringing. He glanced at the caller-id flashing up on the screen before punching the accept button, "What's this Brooke? Calling me everyday now? It's kinda getting stalkerish!" he chuckled.

"Please!" Brooke scoffed on the other end, "I'll have you know mister that yesterday it was YOU who called ME!" she emphasised, blowing out a frustrated sigh, as she scrunched up the piece of paper in front of her, yet again, throwing it at the wastepaper basket and missing terribly, which only caused her to moan louder.

"What's up in Brooke world?" Nathan asked, as he heard the stress in her voice.

"Nothing!" she bit out, "Nothing at all, everything's just peachy!" she pulled another piece of paper, setting it on the table in front of her, chewing on the end of her pencil indecisively.

"Brooke! What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Everything!" she moaned, slamming her head down on the table throwing her pencil across the room. "I give up! I can't do this anymore!" she exclaimed, rising up from her seat, beginning to pace back and forth, "Nathan I can't! I woke up this morning and it was like 'whoosh!' all my talent went flying out the window!"

Nathan chuckled at her distress; "It's not funny!" she scowled stamping her foot for effect.

"Brooke, hunny, clam down, you're the most talented designer I know, what you getting so stressed for?"

"Stress doesn't even come close! I have two months Nathan…TWO MONTHS! To design this dress for Catherine Zeta Jones, and I don't have a clue, I'm so lost, I'm just going to ring her people and tell them I can't…" she rambled, finally getting cut off by Nathan.

"Its only the first day!" he exclaimed, "You have two months you'll be fine"

"Right, I'll be fine!" she replied sarcastically, "I just need to get the material, arrange a number of fittings, make the dress, and oh yeah actually design the God damn thing!" Brooke wailed, sinking back into her chair dejected, "Nathan Im screwed, you know that? Screwed! As screwed as…a big…screwy thing!" she trailed off.

"Ok Brooke, remember those breathing exercises I taught you!" he laughed, "Inhale…exhale!" he teased, bursting out into laughter as he slung his towel over his shoulder, heading back inside.

"Oh very funny idiot!" she threw out, trying her hardest to sound annoyed, but struggling to stifle the giggle that threatened to spill. Unable to hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing, finally feeling the tension and stress release from her.

"See!" Nathan smirked, "I got you to laugh and relax!"

"Yeah whatever!" Brooke brushed him off, rolling her eyes, "either way you're still an idiot!" they shared a laugh, "so..." she continued, "what you up to tonight?"

"I have a date" he replied, searching through his wardrobe for an outfit, he wanted to look smart, yet casual. He'd booked a table at one of the best restaurants in town; he'd even paid extra to make sure they had the best seats out on the balcony, away from any prying paparazzi.

Brooke almost spat out the coffee she had been drinking, "Wow! Nathan Scott works fast!" she chuckled.

"What can I say?" Nathan smiled, "The ladies can't resist my charm!"

"Yeah sure thing Hugh Hefner!" Brooke sniggered, " So tell me more about this mystery woman."

A dazed look came over Nathan's face as he pictured Haley, "She's stunning, but not all make up and hair spray…but a real natural beauty you know? She's small, brunette…and her figure!" his eyelids fell shut, a small moan escaping his lips imagining his hands roaming over her body.

"Ew! Nate snap out of whatever creepy porn movie you have in your head!" Brooke laughed, "So…what's her name?"

Nathan opened his mouth to answer but stopped, he racked his brain trying to remember, what was her name? Did she even tell him? "Um…I…I don't know." He stumbled, trying to think back to all their past encounters, not once had they told each other their names.

"What? God you're a jackass, you forget it already?" Brooke asked appalled at her best friend's behaviour.

"No!" Nathan shot back quickly, "We never exchanged names, I don't know hers, and she don't know mine…its kinda weird actually."

"Yeah it kinda is! For all you know she could be some sort of psycho bitch who kills all her boyfriends!" Brooke teased.

"Yeah, cause that's exactly what a mother of four would do!" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh is Natey boy losing his touch? Only able to get the house wives now is that it?" she laughed, "Or are you actually ready to settle down, be a 'Family man'?" she emphasised, bursting out into laughter as she thought about it. Nathan soon joined in her laughter, which was immediately cut short as yet again Dan's voice echoed throughout the house. "Deb! DEB!"

Nathan could hear his mothers muffled apology through the walls, Brooke remained silent on the other end, straining to hear the quiet exchange.

"Nice to know you care Deb!" was Dan's cocky reply, "I guess you really didn't take your vows seriously, 'in sickness and in health' was what you said…what a sorry ass excuse of a wife you are!" he proclaimed, loud enough to make Brooke gasp on the phone and for Nathan to flop back on his bed dejectedly.

"My father ladies and gentlemen!" he rolled his eyes, rubbing a tired hand over his brow.

"Oh My God Nathan, what are you still doing there?" Brooke asked, shocked at Dan's behaviour, she knew he was ill, and he had never been the most polite man. But he was so rude to his wife that it chilled Brooke to her very core.

"What do you mean Brooke? Where can I go?" he asked.

"I don't know…. A hotel…a motel? Anywhere just get outta there!" she exclaimed.

Nathan got up and entered his en-suite bathroom, turning on the shower ready to just let the hot water wash away his troubles, "I wish I could…believe me. But, I can't leave him, I know he's a bastard and all, but Brooke…he needs me."

Brooke opened her mouth, ready to agree with Nathan, somewhat reluctantly, when yet again their conversation was interrupted by Dan, "and where's Nathan, not that he's any use! He makes me wonder if I chose the wrong son!"

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks, he had never felt rage like this, Dan had never mentioned his other son Lucas before, let alone compared him to Nathan. Hearing Dan's hurtful words caused him to grip the phone against his ear tightly, his veins pumping furiously.

"Nathan…" Brooke whispered, after also hearing Dan's little outburst. When he didn't respond she tried again, "Nathan…please say something Nate…"

"You were right," he stated, slowly undressing, "I just need to get out of here…go somewhere…anywhere."

Brooke sighed, feeling completely useless, "Nathan, we can talk…"

"No" Nathan cut her off, pulling back the shower curtain, testing the water before he stepped in, "like you said…everything's just peachy." He retorted, throwing her earlier words back in her face. He ended the call, throwing his phone on the floor carelessly. Brooke stared at her phone in shock, letting out a shaky breath she began to sketch again. He just needed time.

The boiling water stung his skin, his hands pushed firmly against the wall, his shallow breaths coming out desperately, and still he heard his parents arguing. Nathan turned off the taps, drying himself quickly with the towel, slinging on his black shirt and jeans, he glanced at the clock, it was still only 6pm, but he had to get out of the house.

Shoving his keys, money and phone in his back pocket, he slicked his hair back, placing dark shades on before bounding down the stairs and out the door. A few photographers hid in the bushes snapping away at the NBA Star. Nathan fixed a smile on his face, and sped out of his house quickly, he needed to escape the madness.

----

"I said stylish not slutty!" Haley moaned as she collapsed back onto the bed.

Peyton turned around and smiled at her friend, "Well you know, you just want a bit of…" she wiggled her hips and eyebrows at the same time, a big grin on her face, "oomph!"

Haley sat up, and rested on her elbows, "Oomph?" she asked, "Pey, my day consists of taking the kids to school, washing, cleaning, cooking dinner, helping with homework, and putting them to bed, I have no oomph to 'oomph'!"

Peyton rolled her eyes, before returning back to her closet, pulling out possible outfits for Haley's date tonight.

"And anyway" Haley continued, "Aren't you supposed to be giving me this huge lecture on how I'm a married woman, and I'm so immoral for going out with another man!" she smiled.

"Eh!" Peyton shrugged, laughing when she saw Haley's shocked face. "Only joking" she smiled, coming to sit next to Haley on the bed, " look hun, I can't tell you what to do. But if you say this isn't a date, it doesn't have to be. It can just be two people going out for a drink…there's nothing wrong about that."

"I know Pey, but its just…" Haley groaned flopping back down against the pillows, pulling Peyton down with her, "He's a stranger! I don't even know the guy, am I stupid?" she asked nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

"Stop it!" Peyton smiled, poking her in the side of the mouth, causing both to giggle loudly, "Look Hales, I know you've got Jack back home, but its clear that you two have problems…You're not happy. Me and Luc both see that. So go out tonight, have fun! And end it at the door, it doesn't have to actually become anything you know!"

"I know I know" Haley replied quickly, brushing her hair away from her face, "thanks Peyton, you're just…oh you're just great!" she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You better believe it!" Peyton chuckled, squeezing her close before bouncing off and back into the wardrobe, "Oh, you haven't even told me your guys name!"

"Oh its…" Haley began, her brow furrowed in confusion, her mind working quickly, trying to remember, "Oh God what is his name!" she exclaimed after a while, a bemused Peyton smirking at her.

"Oh you hussy!" she laughed, ducking quickly as Haley threw a pillow in her direction.

"I'm awful!" Haley wailed, "I don't even know the name of the guy I'm going out with!"

Peyton smiled at her comfortingly, "Don't worry babe, just make sure, that if you get down and dirty" she smirked, "Don't call out Jack's name!" Peyton finished off with a wink.

Haley gasped loudly, bursting out into laughter as she threw two more pillows at Peyton, "You're unbelievable!" she exclaimed, as a pillow fight erupted.

----

Nathan cruised down the road; he was still way too early for his date, so he was just going to stop off at the Rivercourt and chill. That place always managed to calm him down, to bring a sense of peace. As he pulled in by the river, a basketball came flying out in front of him, banging on his bonnet before rolling along the grass. Nathan braked suddenly, jumping out of his car to see if any damage had been caused.

"Can we have our ball back sir!" a small boy asked, as the rest of his friends stood behind him. Nathan turned around to face them, an annoyed look on his face, "WOW!" the boy cried, "You're Nathan Scott!"

"The one and only" Nathan mumbled, softening slightly at the young boy, who had a huge glow on his face, he picked up the ball throwing it over towards the court. Without saying another word he climbed back in his Aston Martin ready to continue driving. There was no chance of getting peace when those kids were there.

He turned the key, scrunching up his face when he heard the engine splutter. He tried it again, and still the engine wouldn't start, slamming his hand against the wheel, "Shit!" he muttered. He got out again, slamming his door shut, as he went round to the front of the car opening the bonnet. Not that it would do any good, he had no clue about cars, he stared blankly at the sight before him.

"You need help there son?" an old man asked, pulling up beside Nathan's car.

Nathan looked over towards the man, "You know anything about cars?" he asked.

"Nope!" the man replied, a smile on his face, "That's just great!" Nathan mumbled, bending over the car once again, trying to figure out what he had to do. "But I have a card somewhere, local mechanic." The old guy continued, as he fumbled around in his pockets, "Always keep it handy you see, in case of emergencies."

"Mmmhmm" Nathan agreed absentmindedly, he wasn't really listening to this man, he just needed to get his car fixed, he looked at the time, it was 6.30. He still had half an hour to get to Haley's, he was lucky he'd left early.

"Here it is!" the man leant out his window handing the business card over to Nathan, who took it happily, "Oh… I know you…Nathan Scott, play for the Cavaliers right?" he asked.

"Yup that's me" Nathan replied, his focus instead on the name of the mechanics.

"Well good luck in the new season boy, see you around." The man finished, starting up his car and beginning to pull away.

"Thanks" Nathan told him, as he watched the car drive off, his attention went back to the card, 'Keith & Son Mechanics'. Nathan was sure that it was Keith his uncle, the same uncle that had died all those years ago. He wasn't aware that he'd had a son. Puzzled, Nathan dialled the number, once again checking his watch, time wasn't on his side.

---

"Right I'm heading out now guys!" Lucas called, shutting off the lights in his office, passing by reception, which was empty. As he reached to grab his coat the phone began to ring. Sighing he reached across the desk to retrieve it.

"Hello Keith & Son Motors, how can we help you?" Lucas rattled off.

"Yeah, my car just broke down, I have no idea why, can you come pick it up?" Nathan asked, leaning against the side of his car.

"Uh…" Lucas glanced up at the clock, it was just after closing time and he needed to get home to baby-sit for Haley, "Where are you?"

"I'm by the Rivercourt, you know it?" Nathan asked.

Lucas glanced once again at the clock, 'Oh what the hell, I can be ten minutes late' he thought, as he agreed to be there soon, picking up the trucks keys as he exited the building.

Lucas saw the shiny sports car as he drove along the river road, 'flash git' he thought as he pulled up in front of Nathan's car. Stepping out the truck, he almost froze in his tracks, "Nathan?" he muttered. Hearing his name mentioned Nathan rose his head, a steely gaze forming when he realised the person standing before him, "Lucas?"

Both stood completely still, shock evident on both their faces, Nathan sauntered up towards him, his face barely inches away from Lucas, he flicked the business card in front of his face. "Keith & Son, huh? I wasn't aware that you were Keith's anything. Other than a scrounging nephew of course," He smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behaviour, "What can I say? Dan only claims bastards!"

Nathan fixed his gaze upon him again, Dan's previous comments still embedded in his mind, "Wow…I'm impressed." He nodded his head slowly, taking yet another step closer, "You've moved on from the 'Daddy doesn't love me' saga you had on repeat. You've grown up! Well done!" he patted Lucas on the arm, slightly harder than he would normally, "You're finally understanding that Dan didn't want you, that he NEVER wanted you!" he leant his face in near spitting out the last few words.

Lucas couldn't resist anymore as he grabbed Nathan's collar and held him up against the side of the truck. Nathan chuckled, glancing down at Lucas's tightly fisted hand which was gripping onto his shirt, "Now that was a stupid thing to do" Nathan spoke low, and hauntingly. Lucas looked up at Nathan now; he wasn't quick enough to realise what had happened, until he felt the harsh metal slam against his back. Now it was Nathan who had him pinned against the truck, his own hand held his brother's shirt. He leaned in close, whispering in Lucas's ear, "touch me again, and your life wont be worth living!" he spat. Shoving Lucas against the truck once more before letting go of him and walking back towards the car, "Now hook this up and fix it. I'll pay double if I don't have to see you in the process." Nathan told him, as he began to walk along the river, glancing at his watch quickly he cursed silently as he saw it was already gone 7. Lucas stared after him, not another word spoken, as he hooked up the car and began driving it back to the garage.

Nathan's pace quickened, and soon he was at full sprint, he may be sweaty and late, but at least he was going to be there, he thought as he continued venturing for Haley's house.

--

"See! He's late!" Haley told Peyton pointedly, the wall clock showed that it was 7.30, she took off the leather jacket she had on placing it over her chair before sitting dejectedly into it. "I told you he wasn't going to come Pey, it was all just some big joke. And once again, the smart girl is really stupid"

"Hales! Its half an hour!" Peyton replied, grabbing for Haley's hand across the table, " there's probably a reason why he's late, calm down! Plus you look hot, he'd be sure to make it up to you!" she chuckled now, raising an arched eyebrow.

"Stop it!" Haley blushed, "Is it too much?" she asked, glancing down at her outfit. She had wanted to look like she'd made an effort, but then again not make it seem like she'd spent ages worrying about it, which she had. She was wearing a pair of tight hip hugging jeans that she knew fit her well, matched with a plain black halter neck top and knee high boots to Finish off the ensemble.

Her worrying was cut short as she heard the doorbell. Her eyes widened as she looked towards Peyton, "That's him that's him!" Haley squeaked, rushing to put her jacket back on and fix her hair, as well as re-applying another coat of lip-gloss.

Peyton laughed at her friend's nervous antics, "Haley! Slow down!" she called to her, "Breathe, relax…and go answer the door!" she beamed excited herself.

Haley let out a large sigh, as she headed towards the door, a last quick glance in the mirror, as she went and twisted the doorknob.

He stood on the opposite side of the door, a broad smile on his face as he saw Haley staring back at him, "Hi" he spoke softly.

"Jack?" Haley gasped, her eyes wide in amazement.

What was Jack doing here in Tree Hill?


End file.
